keleronfandomcom-20200214-history
Keleron
Keleron is a planet, the only to exist in a pocket dimension created by the Guardians in 479 B.C. as a safe haven for all supernatural creatures that once existed on the planet Earth on the Physical Plane. History Prior to 479 B.C., the supernatural and the natural existed upon Earth as a cohesive ecosystem of species. During this time, dragons roamed the skies, the merpeople in the seas, and the werewolves wandered across the land, in harmony with humanity, particularly concentrated around what is now the Mediterranean. However, as the centuries passed, humanity grew more fearful of the supernatural beginning either to revere or hunt them down. Eventually, the supernatural began to be hunted simply for glory and trophies, and in some cases, simply due to humanity's growing influence and population, infringing upon the homelands of the other creatures. Throughout the First Persian Invasion of Greece, supernatural powers and creatures had been enlisted and enslaved to take part in the war, an abusive relationship between humanity and the supernatural that wrought near-wanton destruction upon the hills of the Peloponnese. This was doubly so during the Second Persian Invasion under Xerxes I; the casualties were tenfold, increased by the sheer number of those ravaged by the presence of supernatural chaos. In the aftermath of the wars, the Guardians sought to separate the supernatural from humanity, ensuring that humans could never again exploit the vast powers of those they enlisted in their armies, willing or not. They could not separate them across the Earth: there would always be a danger of the two interacting for worse in future. Thus, they decided it would be the best course of action to isolate the supernatural completely into their own dimensional haven made just to house and protect them, alongside those humans who believed in the protection and safeguarding of the supernatural (who would become known as the Common Folk). Focusing their power, all 7 Guardians poured their magic into weaving and sculpting an entire world much like that of Earth, in its very own pocket dimension that would be forevermore protected by the Academy. What resulted was the creation of a pocket dimension with a single planet, a lone moon, and a single star. These celestial bodies came to be known as the Míare Moon, the yellow dwarf Apollorius Sun, and the supernatural haven of Keleron. The Nature of Keleron Geography In terms of atmosphere and natural conditions, Keleron is relatively identical to Earth's, with the exception that the poles are not as cold as Earth's, giving rise to a relatively temperate climate all throughout Keleron. However, Keleron differs geographically, instead possessing five major continents (being Daedynos, Laetho, Martyri, Xaedys and Sahria) and several small island archipelagos (including, but not limited to, the Karibori, the Jha'ari Isles, the Ironclad Isles, and the Sunreach Cluster). * Daedynos - the largest continent, and on a map situated in the northern and central reaches of Keleron * Laetho - situated map-wise in the south-eastern reaches of Keleron * Xaedys - situated in the far south-west when displayed on a map * Martyri - situated in the far west on a map, north of the Jha'ari Isles and south of the Karibori Islands * Sahria - the smallest continent, and on a map situated in the south-west, just north of Xaedys and south of the Jha'ari Isl * The Karibori Islands - an island cluster in the Northern Abyss to the east of Daedynos and north of Martyri * The Ironclad Isles - a small archipelago sitting in the Sea of Swords to the east of Daedynos * The Sunreach Cluster - a circle of islands to the far east of Keleron, three days' voyage east of the Ironclad Isles * The Jha'ari Isles - an archipelago sandwiched between Martyri and Sahria * Yol-Draka - an enormous but dormant volcanic island plateau just east of Xaedys and Sahria, home to all dragonkind and kin * The Shadowsheen Islands - a small archipelago in the Blue Abyss between Sahria and Daedynos littered with active volcanoes; as such it is completely uninhabited, but is covered in shadowsheen, a material similar to what humans know as obsidian Language Throughout Keleron, while many of the supernatural creatures possess their own languages and cultures, there is a common tongue spoken by many across Keleron, unsurprisingly called the "Common Tongue". Given that many humans who came across with their fellow supernatural creatures were off Greek, Arabic, Germanic and Roman origin, the Common Tongue is cognate with the English language. Many words, syllables, vowels and consonants are pronounced similarly and have similar meanings, though naturally there are multiple differences which identify their branching from their common roots. * The Common Tongue, spoken by all the Common Folk * Tessaroth, spoken exclusively by the common folk of Martyri * Vroenhart, spoken by all dragons * Thían'néan, spoken by the Thuríev * Mes'ronin, spoken by the Moroï * Im'ladar, spoken by the Seraphim Magic Perhaps the largest difference to Earth is that the very nature of Keleron is tied to both magical, elemental and cosmic energies, each woven all throughout the very fabric of Keleron's existence. As a result, magic and "supernatural" energies course through Keleron as if second nature, allowing almost all inhabitants of the planet (including the Common Folk) a degree of supernatural ability, whether through their supernatural existence, the possession of an ability or basic capability in magic itself. Indeed, as an unintended side effect of its creation, many abilities and magics that would normally be easily cast on Earth follow a set of different rules while in Keleron. For example, teleportation on Earth allows a person to travel from one point in space to another instantaneously; as teleportation (as far as is understood) involves the penetration through the fabric of reality to disappear at one location and appear at another, with Keleron's very atmosphere teeming with magical energy, penetrating through the myriad of wafting energies proves incredibly difficult and renders teleportation completely inaccurate. Inversely, it also greatly amplifies the use of other abilities, particularly magical and elemental abilities. On Earth, magic is near non-existent and requires power drawn from the Plane of Magic, it is often more difficult to cast and use; in contrast, magic on Keleron is far more fluid and easier to wield, being as the very nature of Keleron is sourced from magic. The Common Folk Main article: The Kingdoms of Common Folk Those humans who vouched for the safety of the supernatural and its free existence were allowed to decide to live within Keleron or remain on Earth. Those who passed a purity spell under the watchful eye of the Guardians were permitted to pass through the inter-dimensional barrier and start a new life upon lush Keleron soil. These humans became the ancestors of a human species now called the Common Folk, possessing abilities and who (for the most part) live in complete harmony with its supernatural neighbors, as was meant to be so on Earth. The Kingdoms of Common Folk are spread across only three of Keleron's continents (Daedynos, Laetho and Martyri), as well as the majority of Keleron's islands and archipelagos. Xaedys and the majority of Sahria are instead populated by all manner of beast and humanoid creatures that prefer to remain isolated from the Common Folk. * The Great Kingdom of Althéa * The Kingdom of Hadrasc * The United Kingdoms of Beltorok and Varida * The Empire of Saermia * The United Tribes of the Northern Fjords * The Kingdom of Karibor * The City-Kingdom of Anthanar * The Republic City of Arqilis * The Principality of Bellewyn * The Principality of Garen Sol * The Tribal Matriarchy of Ashmari * The Republic of the United Cities, comprising Salwyth, Kessamyr, Thyram & Orsym There are many more minor Kingdoms across Keleron, and many other lands not part of a Kingdom, but instead belonging to a specific group of beings (such as much of the Black Forests of Daedynos being occupied by the vampire covens). The Vampire Lands The lands of Sarifar (ruled by the Five Vampire Elders) are situated around the north-western peninsula of Daedynos, housing its majority vampire population in the "Black Forests". Sarifar itself is split into 5 different coven territories, each ruled independently by one of the Elder Vampires: * The Coven of Markus, based in the central forests of Sarifar, called Valmaryn; it also holds the only Sarifari city, also named Valmaryn * The Coven of Nadia, based on Voldarun Isle to the north of Sarifar * The Coven of Rebekah, based in the easternmost forests of Sarifar, called Sorenvayl * The Coven of Elijah, based in the southernmost forests of Sarifar, called Rathmival, bordering both Althéa and Anthanar * The Coven of Matthew, based in the northernmost forests of Sarifar, called Gol'aden The Forests of the Thuríev Main article: The Forests of the Thuríev The Thuríev only ever tend to live in the deep forests scattered across Keleron, particularly in Daedynos and Laetho. While many Thuríev clans exist, some have chosen to settle as an entire culture, and are listed as: * The Illuríev (ruled by the Lord and Lady of Green, Urovíel and Arvéna), residing in the Greenhaven, along the east coast of Daedynos * The Anasaríev (ruled by the Woven Lord Garaduíl), residing in Solheiren, along the northwest coast of Laetho * The Ríemíev (ruled by the Lord of Thorns, Sorémil), residing in Caster's Wood, along the southern coast of Laetho * The Silmaríev (ruled by the Brother Lords of Dusk, Asethir and Emaël), residing in the Solthurí, along the southern coast of Martyri * The Orweníev (ruled by the Lord of the Broken Crown, Mithíras), residing in the Gorvalín Woods, along the northern coast of Daedynos The Isle of Dragons The lone island of Yol-Draka is home to the last few remaining dragons in Keleron, and roughly translates to "Dragon's Fire". It is not governed by any law, and is the only known remaining breeding grounds for the dragons. The island itself is actually a massive volcanic plateau that makes access to Yol-Draka impossible save for by flight, ensuring that the dragons are allowed a refuge from the prying eyes of others. The Sunreach Cluster The far-eastern island cluster known to many as the Sunreach Cluster is home to the reclusive Seraphim, who take refuge in the far-flung island ring as the first to receive the dawn in all of Keleron. Few make the long journey to the homelands of the winged angels, but those who have returned always appear to have a glint of light in their eye, and an awe for the magical arts. * The only city of the Sunreach Cluster is the grand city of Rayva, described as being a glorious floating citadel of light and glorious power, teeming with magic and bathed in a dazzling light